


Look Not Around

by SeiShonagon



Category: Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: (I don't think that tag is for this fandom), Car Accidents, Danger, Gen, Lack of Safety, London, Loneliness, Swearing, Synesthesia, Traffic, Urban Life, Vulnerability, Vulnerable John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walks home alone from a party, through a bad area of London. It's not safe, but nobody seems to really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Not Around

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by a poem from a German fairy tale, _Look not around, neither left nor right, eyes on the ground, and you’ll be all right._ The little girl in question wanders off into a fantasy dimension and is never seen again, because German fairy tales.

If I were female, people would think it made sense for me to have a healthy fear of walking alone at night through seedier parts of London, with more alcohol in my system than is good for anyone.

But, no, it would be _man up, John_ , or my favourite, _get a fucking licence, John_ , as if me behind the wheel of a car, fucking up traffic patterns from here to Hell and back again, not to mention the menace of all the distracting extra perception of those same patterns, weren’t something best avoided, for all our sakes.

So here I am, falling through the cracks, same as I always have. Wet, cold, just drunk enough to be fucking maudlin, and isn’t that embarrassing, but tears would paint even more of a target on my forehead than I already seem to have.

Be watchful, remember, but not too watchful, because see that man breathing _just too close_ , don’t want to set that pattern off, no thank you, step aside, no eye contact.

Of course, it’s a fairy tale to think that helps, like any other form of safety precaution.

Traffic accidents are the world’s most common cause of death, after all.


End file.
